


Appearance

by Kayka_U



Series: One Shot [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czas przybrać swoją maskę. Czas stać się jego uśmiechniętym Louisem. Czas wrócić do udawania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearance

Posłałem ostatni uśmiech w kierunku Zayna, starając się, aby wyszedł jak najbardziej naturalnie. Pomachałem mu lekko, na co odpowiedział mi tym samym i zniknąłem za drzwiami mojego mieszkania. Zatrzasnąłem drzwi, tym samym odcinając się od źródła światła, pochodzącego z lamp na korytarzu. Ogarnęła mnie ciemność, a ja w końcu mogłem przestać udawać. Z mojej twarzy od razu zniknął uśmiech. Z cichym westchnięciem ruszyłem w głąb mieszkania. Panowała tutaj idealna cisza. Byłem w stanie słyszeć tykanie zegara wiszącego na drugim końcu salonu, czy ciche kroki, które powstawały, gdy kierowałem się do kuchni. Byłem sam, nigdzie nie było Harry’ego. Pewnie znowu musiał zostać dłużej w pracy. Może to i dobrze. Gdyby był tutaj musiałbym dalej udawać, że jak zawsze wszystko jest w porządku. Pokazywać, że dalej jestem tym samym wesołym Lou, który nie posiada poważnych zmartwień. Czasami jednak potrzebna jest możliwość zostania samemu, aby móc wtedy przestać udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, że nic mnie nie trapi. Ja przynajmniej tego potrzebuję. 

Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie gwizd czajnika. Zerknąłem w jego kierunku i obok dostrzegłem przygotowany już kubek z torebką mojej ulubionej herbaty. Pochłonięty własnymi rozmyślaniami, nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy wzięłam się za jej przygotowywanie. Zalałem kubek wrzącą wodą i biorąc go w dłonie ruszyłem do salonu. Usiadłem na szerokim parapecie, opierając głowę o chłodną szybę i obserwując to co się dzieje na zewnątrz.

Niebo już dawno przybrało granatowy kolor. Ciężkie chmury zasłaniały gwiazdy i księżyc. Krople deszczu spadały na ziemię, rozbijając się o wszystko co stanęło im na drodze. Ludzie zmierzali w różnych kierunkach, chcąc osiągnąć cel swojej podróży. Osoby nie posiadające parasola tłumami wchodzili do sklepów i kawiarni chcąc ukryć się przed deszczem. Widziałem bezdomnego człowieka przysiadającego pod zadaszeniem jednej z kawiarni. Nie wszedł do środka, domyślając się, że jeśli wejdzie zostanie wyproszony lub ludzie zaczną mu rzucać dziwne spojrzenia i będą szeptać na jego temat. 

W tym momencie przypomniałem sobie, że istnieją ludzie, którzy mają gorzej od mnie. Moje problemy w porównaniu do innych osób są niczym. Mimo to nie potrafię sobie z tym poradzić, nie potrafię przestać się przejmować. Właśnie to jest powodem trzymania własnych zmartwień tylko dla siebie. Nie chcę się nad sobą użalać, skoro innymi uznają to za coś błahego i nie wartego nawet uwagi. Jedyne czego mógłbym się spodziewać to usłyszenie tego, do czego już doszedłem. Kazano by mi się przestać tym przejmować, bo tak naprawdę nie ma czym. Dla nich nie ma czym, ale dla mnie…Kiedyś przeczytałem, że każdy z nas przeżył, przeżywa lub właśnie przeżyje swój własny koniec świata, który wywróci jego życie do góry nogami. Spowodowane może to być różnymi czynnikami. Mniej lub bardziej ważnymi, w zależności jak na to spojrzysz. To co dla kogoś może być osobistym końcem świata, dla mnie może być nie warte uwagi. Jednak ludzie tego nie dostrzegają, nie potrafią na to spojrzeć w ten sposób.

Innym powodem, dla którego udaję, nie dzielę się swoimi problemami jest brak zaufania. Poniekąd wiąże się od z pierwszym powodem. Skoro komuś nie ufam, to tym bardziej nie oczekuję, ze mnie zrozumie i wesprze. Harry, osoba, która zna mnie najlepiej. Nawet on nie wie o mnie wszystkiego. Nie potrafię mu zaufać na tyle, aby powiedzieć mu o wszystkim co mnie martwi. Nikomu nie potrafię zaufać. Już zbyt wiele razy zawiodłem się na swoich “przyjaciołach”. Zbyt dużo kłamstw usłyszałem, wiele razy zostałem skrzywdzony. Staram się pokazywać ludziom, że niewiele rzeczy mnie rusza, że jestem twardy. W środku jednak czuję jak przeszywa mnie ból i powstrzymując łzy, staram się zachować odpowiednią minę do gry. To wszystko sprawiło, że mam ogromne trudności z użyciem słowa przyjaciel. Tak naprawdę to słowo nie ma dla mnie już tak ważnego znaczenia jak powinno mieć. Uważam, że jest ono nadużywane. Większość osób, które mnie skrzywdziły były określane takim mianem. Dla nich to co robili było zabawne, dla mnie nie, chociaż udawałem, że jest inaczej. Jednak nikt o tym nie wie, nikomu nie potrafiłem o tym powiedzieć.

Ktoś by mógł się spytać dlaczego się nie postawiłem, dlaczego na to pozwalałem? Proste, chciałem, aby ktoś mnie lubił, akceptował. Chciałem mieć z kim porozmawiać, czy poprosić o pomoc, kiedy tego potrzebowałem. W wielu wypadkach niestety popełniałem błąd. Ufając nieodpowiednim osobom. Niestety zbyt późno to zrozumiałem.

Czasem mam wrażenie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. przecież jakoś się to wszystko ułoży. Jednak takie chwile następują coraz rzadziej. Natomiast, praktycznie codziennie zastanawiam się jak sobie poradzę, co będzie jak w ogóle sobie nie poradzę. Coraz częściej marzę o tym, aby wrócić do szkoły, gdzie moim jedynym zmartwieniem było nauczenie się na sprawdzian i odrobienie zadania.

Jak się jestem małym, ludzie marzą, aby jak najszybciej być dorosłym. Jednak, kiedy ten moment wreszcie nadchodzi, chcą ponownie wrócić do czasów, kiedy nie było tak wielu problemów. Przynajmniej ja tak mam. Dorosłe życie ssie. Jednak nikt, nigdy nie mówił, że będzie łatwo.

Może gdybym mógł się cofnąć w czasie i zmienił niektóre rzeczy, myślałbym teraz inaczej. Może byłbym zadowolony z mojego życia. Byłbym szczęśliwy, byłbym inną osobą. Może. Niestety nigdy się tego nie dowiem.

Teraz żyję tak, a nie inaczej. Codziennie udając, że wszystko jest w porządku, a moim jedynym problemem jest pamiętanie o zrobieniu zakupów, czy jak najszybsze pogodzenie się z Harrym, po niewielkiej kłótni. Jednak prawda jest inna.

Lubię takie moment, kiedy jestem sam w domu i mogę na te kilka godzin ściągnąć swoją maskę. Przestać się uśmiechać i być wiecznie pogodnym i wygadanym Louisem. Jednak mam również takie chwile, kiedy chcę, aby Harry podszedł do mnie i po prostu przytulił. Wtedy przez kilka minut mam wrażenie, że wszystko jest dobrze. Tak jakby jego ciepłe ramiona, odgradzały mnie od wszystkich trapiących spraw. Jednak wystarczy, aby mnie puścił, by po chwili wszystko powróciło.

Nachodzą mnie takie dni, kiedy mam ochotę płakać. I kilka razy mi się to zdarzyła, jednak nigdy przy świadkach. Zawsze byłem sam. Płacz pomagał mi się, chociaż odrobinę pozbyć emocji, które we mnie siedziały. Zdarzyło się również, że myślałem o innych sposobach poradzenia sobie z tym, jednak szybko rezygnowałem. Nie odczuwałem zbyt silnej potrzeby, aby to zrobić, nie wiedziałem w tym sensu, wiedząc, że to i tak na dłuższą metę nie pomoże, a nie chciałem, aby ktoś się dowiedział, że coś jest nie tak.

Trzask drzwi wybudził mnie z rozmyślań. Po chwili usłyszałem głos mojego chłopaka.

\- Kochanie wróciłem – po głosie poznałem, że jest zmęczony, jednak szczęśliwy.

Zszedłem z parapetu i zwróciłem się w kierunku wejścia do salonu. Czas przybrać swoją maskę. Czas stać się jego uśmiechniętym Louisem. Czas wrócić do udawania.

\- Tutaj jestem – zawołałem wesoło i po chwili ujrzałem jak mój chłopak pojawia się w salonie z szerokim uśmiechem, pokazując swoje dołeczki.


End file.
